Ira Cohen
Ira Cohen (February 3, 1935 - April 25, 2011) was an American poet, publisher, photographer and filmmaker. Life Overview Cohen lived in Morocco and in New York City in the 1960s; he was in Kathmandu in the 1970s and traveled the world in the 1980s, before returning to New York, where he spent the rest of his life. Youth Cohen was born in 1935 in the Bronx, New York City, to deaf parents. Cohen graduated from the Horace Mann School at 16 and attended Cornell, where he took a class taught by Vladimir Nabokov. He dropped out of Cornell, then enrolled at the School of General Studies of Columbia University but did not graduate. Cohen married Arlene Bond, a Barnard student, in 1957. They had two children, David Schleifer and Rafiqa el Shenawi. Morocco In 1961, Cohen took a Yugoslavian freighter to Tangier, Morocco where he lived for four years. Before settling in Tangier, he crossed over to Spain's Costa del Sol and stayed for a spell with friends in Torremolinos. (Cohen's early sojourns in certain European cities, including London and Paris, were as part of a return trip he made up from Morocco a little later on.) In Tangier Cohen edited and published GNAOUA, a literary magazine devoted to exorcism and Beat-era writings (prose and poetry), introducing the work of Brion Gysin, William S. Burroughs, Harold Norse and others. GNAOUA also featured Jack Smith, and Irving Rosenthal. Cohen also produced Jilala, field recordings of trance music by a sect of Moroccan dervishes made by Paul Bowles and Brion Gysin. The original 1965 LP record was reissued in 1998 by Baraka Foundation/Mystic Fire as a CD. Return to New York Cohen returned to New York in the mid-1960s. There he published The Hashish Cookbook (Gnaoua Press, 1966), which had been written in Tangier at Brion Gysin's suggestion by Cohen's then-girlfriend Rosalind, under the pseudonym Panama Rose. In his loft on the Lower East Side, Cohen created the "mylar images", styled as "future icons" as developed by a "mythographer". Among the reflected artists in his mirror were John McLaughlin, William S. Burroughs and Jimi Hendrix - who said that looking at these photos was like "looking through butterfly wings". In this photographic process Cohen explored the whole spectrum from infrared to black light. In 1968 he directed the "phantasmaglorical" film Invasion of Thunderbolt Pagoda and produced Marty Topp's Paradise Now, a film of the Living Theatre's historic American tour. was inspired by the films of Kenneth Anger and Sergei Parajanov and began as an extension of his photography work with his Mylar chamber. On May 31, 1970 Raphael Aladdin Cohen was born in New York City to Jhil McEntyre and Ira Cohen; Raphael Aladdin currently resides in Harlem with his wife, the dancer and choreographer Kristina Berger. Travels in the 1970s In company with former Living Theatre member Petra Vogt, Cohen went to the Himalayas in the 1970s where he started the Starstream poetry series under the Bardo Matrix imprint in Kathmandu, publishing the work of Charles Henri Ford, Gregory Corso, Paul Bowles and Angus Maclise. Here he developed bookmaking art, working with native craftsmen. In 1972 he spent a year in San Francisco reading and performing and then returned to New York to mount photographic shows. Amsterdam In early 1964, Cohen visited Amsterdam (during same trip up from Tangier when he arranged for the printing of Gnaoua in Antwerp, Belgium). He befriended writer Simon Vinkenoog, who would later translate many of Cohen's writings into Dutch. However his real Amsterdam period began in the spring of 1978. It was then that he met Caroline Gosselin, a French girl who was making and selling life masks at the Melkweg (Milky Way) multimedia center. She and Cohen expanded this into Bandaged Poets - a series of papier-mâché masks of dozens of well-known poets that he subsequently photographed. He also reconnected with Eddie Woods, whom he had first met in Kathmandu in 1976. Woods, who co-founded Ins & Outs Press with Jane Harvey, was preparing to launch Ins & Outs magazine. Cohen's work appeared in every issue and he regularly served as a contributing editor. He performed at the premiere of Benn Posset's long-running One World Poetry festivals, P78. Cohen (and Gosselin) lived in Amsterdam for the next 3 years; and even after leaving he made several return visits to the city, often staying for long spells. Ins & Outs Press, which had already published postcards of the Bandaged Poets series, produced three limited-edition Kirke Wilson silkscreen prints of the photographs including those of William Burroughs and Allen Ginsberg.Kirke Wilson screenprints His film Kings with Straw Mats was also edited, in collaboration with Ira Landgarten, at Ins & Outs.http://www.sitarsetc.com/gallerypages/ira_landgarten.htm In September 1993 Cohen returned to Amsterdam from New York to participate in a Benn Posset-organized tribute to Burroughs, along with Woods, the American writer William Levy, the German translator & publisher Udo Breger, and others. Cohen further developed a close association with the artists colony village of Ruigoord (8 miles west of Amsterdam) and is one their very few trophy holders.http://sites.google.com/site/ruigoordsupportschristiania/english Second return to New York In 1981, Cohen again returned to New York, and moved in with his mother in an Upper West Side apartment. In 1982 he married Carolina Gosselin, and they had a daughter, Lakshmi Cohen, before divorcing in 1989. Cohen continued to travel during the 1980s, making trips to Ethiopia, Japan, and back to India where he documented on film the great kumbh mela festival, the largest spiritual gathering on the planet in the film Kings with Straw Mats. In the latter part of the decade Synergetic Press published On Feet of Gold, a book of selected poems. Cohen also worked as a contributing editor of Third Rail magazine, a review of international arts and literature based in Los Angeles. Publications and exhibitions In the 1990s, Cohen met with increasing international recognition as his poems were published in England by Temple Press under the title Ratio 3: Media Shamans Along with Two Good Poet Friends, the friends being Gerard Malanga and Angus Maclise. He had a show called Retrospectacle at the October Gallery in London and he also took part along with William Burroughs, Terry Wilson and Peter Lamborn Wilson aka Hakim Bey at the Here To Go Show in Dublin in 1992 which celebrated the painter Brion Gysin.Joe Ambose, Frank Rynne, Terry Wilson: Man from Nowhere: Storming the Citadels of Enlightenment with William Burroughs and Brion Gysin (Dublin, 1992) ISBN 0-9520217-0-6 In 1994, Sub Rosa Records released Cohen's first CD, The Majoon Traveller, with Cheb i Sabbah, which also included the work of Don Cherry and Ornette Coleman. In the 2000s (decade), Cohen gave a number of readings in New York City, including a collaboration with the musical group Sunburned Hand of the Man. Cohen was a participating artist in the Whitney Biennial 2006, "Day for Night" with two back-lit transparency photographs, Jack Smith as the Norebo, Prince of the Venusian Munchkins, and The Magician from the Grand Tarot. In May 2007, Cohen was featured in performance at Georg Gatsas' Process VI - FINAL exhibit at the Swiss Institute in New York City. Cohen read poems accompanied by projections of his mylar photographs and was accompanied by musical group Mahasiddhi. In October 2007, an exhibit of Cohen's portrait photographs Hautnah / Up Close & Personal was mounted at the WIDMER+THEODORIDIS contemporary gallery in Zurich. A complementary book was planned by Papageien-Verlag for early 2008 but is, as yet, unpublished. Subjects included Patti Smith, Madonna, William Burroughs and Paul Bowles Also in October 2007, an exhibit of his mylar photographs opened in London at the October Gallery. Cohen died of renal failure on April 25, 2011. Publications Poetry * Seven Marvels. Katmandu: Bardo Matrix, 1975. * Poems from the Cosmic Crypt. Katmandu: Bardo Matrix and Kali Press, 1976. * From the Divan of Petra Vogt. Rotterdam: Cold Turkey Press, Rotterdam, 1976. * Gilded Splinters. Katmandu: Bardo Matrix, Katmandu 1977. * The Stauffenberg Cycle and Other Poems. Heerlen, Netherlands: Uitgeverij 261, 1981. ISBN 90-6512-013-0 * Media Shamans Ratio 3 (with Gerard Malanga and Angus MacLise). London: Temple Press, 1991. ISBN 1-871744-30-X * On Feet of Gold. London: Synergetic Press, 1986. ISBN 0-907791-10-7 * Minbad Sinbad. Brussels, Belgium: Didier Devillez, 1998. * Kaliban und Andere Gedichte (translated by Florian Vetsch). Gottingen: AltaQuito Press, 1999. * Wo das Herz ruht (bilingual, translated by Florian Vetsch). Herdecke: Rohstoff Verlag, Herdecke, 2001 **enlarged second edition, bilingual. Wenzensdorf: Verlag Stadtlichterpresse, 2010. * Poems from the Akashic Record. New York: Goody, 2001. * Chaos and Glory. Salt Lake City, UT: Elik Press, 2004. * Whatever You Say May Be Held Against You. Shivastan Press, 2004.http://www.shivastan.org/Ira_Cohen.htm * Cornucopion - Bőségszaru (translated by Gabor G Gyukics). Budapest, Hungary: Új Mandátum and I.A.T. Press, 2007. * Ira Cohen: God's Bounty. Salt Lake City, UT: Elik Press, 2008. * Ira Cohen - in Memory of (edited by Etrit Hasler & Florian Vetsch). Zurich, Switzerland: Fabrikzeitung Nr. 272, 2011. * Ira Cohen: Das grosse Reispapier-Abenteuer von Kathmandu (translated by Florian Vetsch). Munich, Germany: Verlag Books Ex Oriente, 2011. * Ira Cohen, Jürgen Ploog, Florian Vetsch: A Night in Zurich. Lucerne: Verlag Der Kollaboratör, 2012. Edited * Shamanic Warriors Now Poets (anthology edited with J.N. Reilly). Glasgow, Scotland, UK: R & R Publishing, 2004. ISBN 0-9534280-1-X Audio / vidwo *''The Majoon Traveler: The poetry of Ira Cohen'' (CD). Brussels: Sub Rosa, 1994. *''Ira Cohen: 70th birthday reading'' (CD). Brooklyn, NY: Landgarten?, 2005. Except where noted, discographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Ira Cohen, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 9, 2015. See also *The Beat poets *List of U.S. poets References Fonds Ira Cohen's literary archive now resides at the Beinecke Rare Book and Manuscript Library, Yale University. Notes External links ;Poems *"A Brickbat for Herman Brood" at East Village Poetry *Poet's brains prove to be useful! - 6 poems by Ira Cohen *Ira Cohen: The Cosmic Maverick - biography and 7 poems ;Audio / video * [http://www.thewire.co.uk/articles/1769/ A short excerpt from Invasion of the Thunderbolt Pagoda on The Wire Magazine's website] * Kathmandu Dream Piece Audio. Ira Cohen reciting the prose piece he wrote specially for the 1st issue of Ins & Outs magazine. * Ira Cohen interview in "Conversations with Harold Hudson Channer" Hour long video interview ;Art * Ira Cohen: psychedelic photography master Slide show of Ira Cohen photographs at The Guardian. * Ira Cohen's Photographs: A living theatre ;About * Ira Cohen, an Artist and a Touchstone, Dies at 76 New York Times obituary May 1, 2011 * Ira Cohen, poet, filmmaker, cultural icon Boston Globe obituary. May 3, 2011. * Ira Cohen obituary in the Guardian (UK). May 13, 2011. * Ira Cohen: Writer, artist and publisher who devoted his life to his alternative vision of the world Obituary in The Independent (UK). May 30, 2011. * Ira Cohen: The story of a storyteller - A detailed account of the life and works of Ira Cohen * Ira Cohen Official website. * Ira Cohen electronic multimedia shaman - exhibit at Big Bridge * Ira Cohen with Paul Bowles in Tangier, Morocco, 1963 * Ira Cohen interviewed by Nina Zivancevic New York, 2001. Jacket magazine #21, February 2003. * [http://www.nytimes.com/2006/08/27/movies/27gadd.html Long, Strange Trip for a Hypnotic Film] James Gaddy, New York Times, August 27, 2006. Category:1935 births Category:2011 deaths Category:American poets Category:Beat Generation writers Category:Jewish poets Category:Jewish American writers Category:American publishers (people) Category:American photographers Category:American film directors Category:Photographers from New York Category:Writers from New York City Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:21st-century poets Category:Beat Generation poets